Rember me, please?
by CRYstal.Rain17
Summary: Suho dan Lay mengalami kecelakaan, hal itu membuat Lay mudah untuk melupakan sesuatu termasuk Suho sendiri. Hingga suatu saat, Suho divonis terkena kanker otak. [Summary gagal #SuLayIsReal]


Author : .17

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, etc

Pair : SuLay ( Suho x Lay )

Cast : Suho EXO, Lay (Yixing) EXO, Kris EXO.

Disclamer : Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, dan SM Entertaiment.

Warning : **EXO fanfic, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Boys love, Korean fanfiction**

Summary :

Oh Tuhan, Suho sudah diambang batas miliknya. Ia tidak kuat menghadapi penyakit Lay, ia... ia ingin mati sekarang juga. [Summary gagal | #SuLayIsReal]

Rain's note :

Sebenernya ini #ReMake dan #RePublish misalnya chingudeul pernah baca ff yang sama kayak ff ini dengan judul "amnesia" itu karya Rain juga ._. SuLay again, hidup SuLay! Lestarikan fanfic SuLay~~ Selamat membaca^^

.

.

**Remember me, please?**

.

.

_**Dear Lay,**_

_**Lay, apa kau bisa mengingatku sekarang? Tidak? Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi.**_

_**Namaku Kim Joon Myeon. Kau sering memanggilku Suho, entah apa alasannya.**_

.

.

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah mencoba sebisa kami."

"Tolonglah dokter.. Tolong.."

"Maaf, tuan Joonmyeon tidak berhasil kami selamatkan. Maafkan kami."

"Anda berbohong! Anda berbohong! Bahkan aku baru bisa mengingatnya lagi 1 jam yang lalu!"

.

Suho pov.

.

_Aku tak tau apa __yang selama ini aku lakukan, tapi yang jelas aku hanya datang pada satu tempat. Yaitu kau, kau yang menjadi tempat kapalku berlabuh. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju halte bus favorite-mu, dimana kau duduk di sana dibalut dengan sweater putih, kau sungguh cantik hari ini._

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini, Lay.."

_Kau menatapku bingung, seakan aku adalah orang asing. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua._

"Kau siapa?"

_Seperti biasanya, aku mencoba tersenyum di hadapanmu. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitku untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau melupakanku lagi._

"Kau lupa? Aku Kim Joon Myeon. A—aku temanmu."

_Aku harus kuat, aku harus bertahan di sisimu sampai kau benar-benar berhasil mengingatku._

"Benarkah?"

_Aku merogoh saku celana-ku dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen coklat yang menjadi favoritemu, sebelum menyodorkannya ke arahmu._

"Ne, aku temanmu"

_Kau mengambil permen coklat yang aku berikan sambil menatapku dalam, mungkin kau mencoba mengingatku?_

"..."

_Ah tidak, bahkan kau tidak akan berusaha mengingatku. Kau hanya merasa bingung. Benar bukan?_

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengingatku sekarang, makanlah."

_Kau han__ya membalas senyumku dengan senyum kecilmu, seakan aku adalah orang asing. Ah tidak.. tidak.. aku memang orang asih di matamu._

"Sedang menunggu sesuatu di sini?"

_Kau menganggukan kepalamu, membuat surai coklat itu bergerak mengikuti kepalamu. Aku merindukan harum dan lembutn__ya surai itu._

"Hm, aku menunggu namja-chinguku."

_Kau tersen__yum bahagia, seakan "dia" yang kau tunggu akan datang._

"Siapa namanya?"

_Aku memamerkan senyum kecilku, berharap kau mengingatku. Aku ada di hadapanmu, La__y._

"Namanya Suho, dia begitu tampan dan baik hati."

_Aku menganggukan kepalaku untuk kesekian kalin_y_a, kau masih tidak bisa mengingatku rupanya._

"Apa dia sudah datang?"

_Kau mengalihkan pada sekelilingmu, sebelum menggelengkan kepalamu._

"Kenapa?"

"Suho hyung sepertinya sibuk, dia belum datang."

_Tidak, aku ada di hadapanmu Lay._

"Oh, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

_Aku menatapmu untuk kesekian kalinya, menatapmu yang berdiri dari tempat dudukmu dan mengambil tas putih pemberianku._

"Aku akan pulang."

_Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebelum mengikuti langkahmu untuk berdiri._

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah di jalan, jangan melakukan kecerobohan. Aku yakin Suho hyung-mu itu akan khawatir jika tau kau terluka walau hanya di ujung jari."

_Katakan aku gila, hanya dengan mendengar dan melihat setiap senyum dan tawa-mu.. itu seakan menjadi oksigen baru dalam hidupku._

"Arraseo, Jo—?"

"Joonmyeon.."

"Ne, arraseo Joonmyeon hyung. Senang bisa mengenalmu, sampai jumpa!"

_Kau melangkahkan kakimu dengan riang sambil melemparkan lambaian tangan kecil untukku. Meninggalkanku yang tengah menatapmu dalam diam dan senyum palsu._

"Aku mencintaimu, Lay."

.

.

_**Aku tidak bermasalah jika kau melupakan nama asliku, atau bahkan melupakan bahwa aku pernah menulis surat ini untukmu. Terima kasih untuk semuan**__**ya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa seseorang yang secantik kau menunggu di halte bus?"

"Siapa kau?"

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, tapi kau masih mendudukan dirimu disana. Dan aku? Aku terus datang.. mengulangi hal yang sama denganmu setiap harinya._

_Ini kesalahanku, Aku memang brengsek. Ini karma untukku._

_Kenapa waktu itu aku tak menuruti perkataanmu? Setidaknya, kecelakaan itu tidak akan menimpa kita berdua.. setidaknya kecelakaan itu tidak membuatmu menjadi seperti ini._

_Tapi seperti orang bodoh, aku tidak pernah mengatakan siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Bukankah aku seharusnya membantumu mengingat semuanya?_

_Aku hanya terus mengulang yang sama, merasakan sakit yang sama, membiarkan air mataku terus berjatuhan karena alasan yang sama._

_Kenapa aku bodoh?_

"Ini sudah jam 5 sore.."

_Aku menatapmu dalam-dalam, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku._

"Jinjja?"

_Mata sipitmu terbuka lebih lebar, menampilkan lebih jelas manik coklat milikmu._

"Hm.."

_Kau hanya mem-pout-kan bibirmu lucu, aku.. apa aku masih pantas mengatakan bahwa aku juga merindukan bibirmu?_

"Aku benci pada waktu, kenapa dia berjalan begitu cepat hyung?"

_Kau benar, waktu.. berjalan terlalu cepat._

"Kau harus pulang sekarang."

_Kata-kata tadi keluar dari mulutku tanpa perintah, kenapa mulutku bekerja lebih cepat daripada otakku?_

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan.."

"Arraseo uhm..."

"Joonmyeon.."

"Arraseo Joonmyeon hyung, terima kasih untuk permennya!"

_Kau melambaikan tanganmu, seakan beban yang aku tanggung tidak pernah kau lihat._

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

"Aku mencintaimu Lay.."

_Ujarku, untuk kesekian kalin__ya._

_._

_._

_**Kau tau? Aku rasa dari hari ke hari, kau bertambah cantik dan manis. Sa**__**yang, penyakitmu membuatku perlu mengulang semua dari awal setiap harinya.**_

.

**.**

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk!"

_Oh tidak, katakan semua ini adalah kebohongan! Ti—tidak mungkin.. Ini bukan darah.. Aku mohon ini bukan darah._

"Hyung, kau ba—astaga hyung! Kau muntah darah lagi?!"

_Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku ketika Sehun adikku mulai mendekat ke arahku, membantuku membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang berada di wastafel._

"Apa aku bisa hidup lebih lama, Sehunnie?"

Adikku menatapku dalam diam, menggambarkan keraguan _yang sangat mendalam. Aku tau, bahkan tidak lebih dari 2 minggu._

"Hyung, kau pasti sembuh.. dan—Lay hyung akan kembali mengingatmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Aniya, jika ia tidak mengingatku itu jauh lebih baik, Sehunnie.."

_Adikku merengkuh tubuhku erat, dan tanpa ku sadari air mataku kembali menetes._

_Aku begitu egois, hanya karena penyakit ini bahkan aku tak mau membantumu mengingat semuanya. Maaf.. Mungkin ini akhir dari cerita kita.._

.

.

_Aku tidak berani mendekatimu kali ini, ada seorang namja lain yang ada di sisimu. Ah, kalian tampak begitu serasi._

_Dan di hari-hari berikutnya, aku tidak juga kunjung menemuimu. Namja yang sama ada di sana, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Walau aku benar-benar merindukanmu._

_._

_._

_Semua menjadi buruk ketika aku tidak menemuimu.._

_Kau adalah oksigen-ku, dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pasokan oksigen __yang cukup.._

_Kau paru-paru-ku, dan aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpamu.._

_Kau kompas hidupku, dan aku tidak lagi mengetahui kemana aku harus pergi.._

_Kau nyawaku, tanpamu.. aku hanya menginginkan kematian._

"Suho hyung! Suho hyung! Ireona! Jebal! Ireona!"

_Dan kau adalah mata dan telingaku, aku tak akan lagi mendengar dan melihat tanpa kehadiramu._

.

.

**Kau bebas membenciku, bencilah aku..**

**Aku telah membohongimu..**

.

.

"Hai.."

"Siapa kau?"

_Kau mendudukan dirimu di kursi bis paling belakang, dan aku hanya mengikutimu dan duduk di sisimu. Kau kembali menatapku bingung, ya seperti biasa. Aku orang asing._

"Aku bukan orang penting.."

_Kau hanya menganggukan kepalamu sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandanganmu keluar jendela, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menatap wajahmu._

_Tanpa sadar, kita berdua melewati perempatan. Dimana dulu semua kejadian ini berawal._

_Ketika aku memacu motor-ku terlalu cepat, dan sebuah truk besar yang melaju kencang menabrak kita berdua._

"Suho h_yung.." Gumam-mu pelan, aku hanya menatapmu sebelum menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar sakit, ketika kau memanggil namaku tanpa menatapku. Apa aku hanya roh di sini?_

_2 halte bis lagi, maka kau akan sampai di rumahmu._

_Aku merogoh saku jaketku dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Sebelum menyodorkannya padamu._

"Apa ini?"

"Dari Suho hyung.."

_Kau menatapku kaget dan buru-buru mengambil amplop yang aku berikan. Kenapa semua berawal dari kata manis dan berakhir pada kata pahit?_

"Hey, Zhang Yi Xing.. jika kita sudah sampai, apa kau mau membangunkanku?"

_Kau menghentikan gerakanmu yang hendak membuka amplop, dan menatapku sebelum tersenyum._

"Tentu, tujuan kita sama bukan?"

_Aku hanya tersenyum membalas ucapanmu. Tujuan kita berbeda, aku akan menaiki bis yang lain setelah ini.._

_Aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada bahumu, tanpa mendengar erangan protes yang dulu selalu kau layangkan padaku._

_Selamat tinggal._

_._

Suho pov end.

_._

Lay menatap namja yang tak ia kenal itu, ia tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Entah kenapa, ada sebuah ingatan yang menariknya untuk terus menatap wajah orang asing itu.

"Suho hyung.."

Gumam Lay tanpa sadar, tapi berselang beberapa detik kemudian ia segera membuka amplop tadi. Membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya sebelum kembali menatap orang asing yang ada di sebelahnya itu dengan lelehan air mata.

"Suho hyung.. Bangun.."

.

.

**Waktuku tidak banyak, aku hanya bisa duduk di sebelahmu sekarang.**

**Suatu saat nanti, aku berjanji.. Aku akan menjadi cheonsa-mu yang sebenarnya..**

_**Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yi Xing.**_

**END**

[ Angst gagal -,- ]

[ Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca ^^ ]

[ Tolong review fanfic ini, agar Rain bisa mengubah tata cara penulisan Rain klo emang masih banyak yang salah^^ ]

[ FREE BASH ]


End file.
